My Savior
by babi-anime91
Summary: “I really thought he cared…………I thought he loved me……………I’m so stupid……never again……” " Sigh it was about five months ago…………" A BubblesxBoomer Fic RxR please
1. Chapter 1

My Savior

Bubbles and Boomer fanfic =))

First BubsxOC then later BubsxBoom

I do not own any PPGs characters Enjoy

The PPGs are 17 yrs old and in high school. Same with the RRBs but they don't show up until later in the story

**Bubbles P.O.V**

"_I really thought he cared…………I thought he loved me……………I'm so stupid……never again……"_

_(Sigh) it was about five months ago…………_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Bubbles, Buttercup hurry up were going to be late!" Blossom yelled

"I'm coming Blossom hold on!" I heard Buttercup yell back. I finished combing my long blonde hair. I didn't have the two pigtails any more instead I had it grow to my mid back. I chose to wear my white tennis shoes, Baby blue sleeveless shirt and white black shorts. When I finished I grabbed my blue sports bag and put one of the books I needed for math and headed down stairs. Buttercup was already waiting with Blossom. They had also changed. Buttercup wore black skinny jeans and a dark green shirt with a pair of black converse and had razor/chopped hair that reached a little past her shoulders with two green streaks in it. Blossom was wearing white shorts, a pink sweater with a light pink shirt underneath with a pair of white sandals and had grown her hair till it was past her waist but she keeps it up with her ribbon in a ponytail. She never cut it again after that one time Buttercup and I cut it for her.

"Finally Bubbles! Come on lets o before I get another detention from Mr. Ryan I swear that guy has it out for me!" Buttercup said while walking out the door then we took flight towards the school.

"Well maybe if you didn't push him over the first day he would be nicer to you Buttercup so really it's your own fault" Blossom reminded her.

"What you to!? I did NOT push him on purpose it was an accident Blossom!" We landed in front of the school gates exactly when the bell rang.

"Whatever Buttercup lets just get to class see you girls at lunch!" She said and ran off to her Biology class.

"Bye Bubbles see you later" She ran towards PE.

"Bye Buttercup have nice day" I yelled to her while heading to theater class. On my way there I noticed that a group of boys were walking out of the school. I knew a couple of them but never really talked to them. The only one that said Hi to me was Victor.

"Hi Bubbles where are you going?" He asked

"Hello Victor, well to class of course shouldn't you be going there also??"

He smirked. "_He looks kind of cute when he does that_" I thought to my self. Victor was part of a "gang" they called them self _Tiny Lokitos_ _or West 13 Vatos_. They don't really cause us any trouble at all, they just don't go to school most of the time.

"Nah It isn't for a guy like me, you know what I mean?"

"Umm not really, you should start going Victor schools only started a month ago and you already quit?"

He didn't say anything just stayed quiet as if deciding whether to go or not, until his friend Nick called him.

"Hey Victor hurry up vato lets go!"

"Im coming, well bye Bubbles see you at lunch?"

I just nodded my head and headed for class. I knew I wasn't going to be in any big trouble because the theater teacher was always late. He stopped me by grabbing my wrists and turn me around.

"Wait Bubbles don't I get a hug?" He asked smirking again.

"Oh sorry about that Victor I thought you left" I replied while hugging him.

"So at lunch right, want me to wait for you by the big oak tree?"

"Sure I'll meet you there"

"Ok then lates Bubbles" With that he walked off, and I went to my class, Thankfully Mr. Carson wasn't there yet. In Class I didn't really pay attention to what Victor and I had talked about because I knew he had a reputation for standing girls up. So I forgot all about it.

**At Lunch**

My Sisters were already outside at the table we always sit at with our friends Alex and Cesar (they are twins black hair dark skinned black eyes) Curtis is our really tall friend she the most sweetest and caring person there can be. Joey was there too, and so was Teresa, Chelsea, Rebecca and Donny. In the middle of lunch I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around and to my surprise it was Victor.

"Hey Bubbles what happened I thought we were going to meet at the tree?"

"Oh Im sorry Victor I kind of forgot I guess Im sorry" He looked kind of sad I felt bad for forgetting but I didn't really think he would actually show up. I decided to cheer him up a bit.

"Hey Victor well if you want to we can hang out after lunch I don't have a 6th period, unless you don't want to….."

"Yeah ok that's fine by me we'll go to the park or something yeah?"

"Yeah I'll meet you at the gate then?" He nodded gave me a quick hug and left.

When I turned back around Joey and Buttercup were looking at me with unusual faces. Buttercup spoke up first

"Bubble what the heck was that?!"

"What do you mean?" "You think im stu……mmmf mfmffmff"

Joey covered her mouth with his hand. "She means that why are you talking to him you know what kind of guy he is"

"Look you guys got it all wrong yes I think he's cute but we are just friends nothing more and yes Joey I know what kind of guy he is don't worry about it ok?"

They both looked at each other Joey's hand still over BC's mouth, she glanced angrily at him and he let her go. "Oh sorry BC I forgot for a second that I was doing that Hehehe"

"Its fine Joey just don't do it again, now Bubbles are you sure you won't do anything with him?"

"Yes BC I wont I can take care of myself ok?"

"Fine but if he tries anything text me got it?"

"Yup got it" I smiled at them both and finish my juice. Once the bell rang I said my bye's and went to the front gate to wait for Victor, and sure enough he was already there.


	2. AN

IM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I DNT HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW. I MIGHT GET ONE THIS WEEK, NOT SURE BUT AS SOON AS I GET IT I'LL UPDATE ASAP K??THANK YOU FOR YOUR PACTIENCE

~BABI-ANIME91


End file.
